Noob
Character Description The N00b is one of the iconic personalities found in the MMO Sandbox Game, ROBLOX. He is a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal, debuting on the LLC April Fools Special of 2019. Entrance Noob falls through the sky and dies, then respawns on a respawn platform. Specials Neutral Special: “can i haz robux?” The n00b will beg for Robux near the closest opponent in front of him, dealing slight damage and a small stun time. n00b, upon receiving the Robux will receive a boost in his defensive specials, and his shield for 5 seconds. Side Special: “stop or ill report u” n00b will summon a report window, acting as a shield for a brief period of time. Pressing B when the window is out will make it shoot out a REPORTED projectile that briefly stuns opponent who come in contact with it. Opponents are unable to attack the shield, as many attacks will only add up more time to the projectile's stun time (Each attack will add one second of stun time for the projectile), however, another way to buff the projectile is by holding the Neutral B as the Side B is being used, to which will store the move. Within every half-second, the stun time will be increased, though it will stop once 5.5 seconds have passed. Up Special: Die and Respawn The n00b will die, due to a explosion caused by another Roblox player, elevating his Arms, Legs, and Head upwards. (The move can be aimed, but it will always elevate in a vertical angle). n00b's Arms, Legs, Head, and as well of the Explosion that caused is all harmful for opponents. (The legs and arms deal the same amount of damage, while the head deals more than both, by a little bit). n00b will respawn in the same location as where the head landed, upon respawning, n00b will receive a forcefield around him for a short period of time, making him immune to attacks. It is not recommended to Spam this move, as the more it is used the forcefield will be around less and less. Down Special: “oops sorry guys lag” n00b lags, teleporting to the location he was in a little while ago. Holding B while attempting to perform the move will allow you to aim where you want to go. Down B can be holded down for 3 seconds, though depending on the amount of time on the charge, the amount of time required to use it again will be double the amount of time it took to charge. Performing this move as someone attacks you will allow it to work similar to a counter move. 'FINAL SMASH: Survive the N00b Invasion' n00b will disappear, and a flood of other n00bs and guests will rush through the stage, damaging all in their way. Waves of n00bs will appear also, dealing huge Knockback to anybody in the way. This lasts for 7 seconds and if no one is damaged, all of the n00bs and guests will explode at the same time similar to n00b's Up-B. In 1V1s, a capsule with a red aura will appear behind the opponent, n00b will knock the opponent into the capsule, transporting them to a fiery lava-like area. Various n00bs and guests will charge into the opponent for a little while, until n00b slashes through the opponent with a Sword, dealing respectable Knockback. Normals Others AAA Combo: Punch Dash Attack: N00b falls down on the ground Tilts Aeriels Forward: Flips forward Back: Flips backward Down: N00b falls to the ground Smash Attacks Forward: N00b gets kicked forward by another player Up: N00b’s head grows in size Grabs Taunts Side: N00b will ask a random inane question. These are all the questions he can ask: 1. “guys how do i move” 2. “some one plz tell me how to taunt” 3. “can u give me tix plz” 4. “can admin plz ban OPPONENT he haxing” 5. “how do i win” Up: *Dons an epic face as the lyric "IT'S RAININ' TACOS" plays while tacos dance beside n00b* Down: *Pops-open a cold Blox Cola* Victory Options 1. *Jumps up and down in celebration of winning, before being killed by another player.* 2. “i won im better than u” 3. “lol u banned” (Note: the opponents in the background will have a ROBLOX Account Deletion window in front of them, whilst being dark gray) Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:ROBLOX Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Camper Playstyled Characters Category:April Fools Characters Category:Memes Category:How We Rise Up Era